


Unrestful

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nobody in this fandom stays dead anyway.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being dead wasn't as restful as he'd expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrestful

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 321

"Ow."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" It was a woman's voice, musically accented.

"I'm dead. The fact that I'm saying anything at all is unexpected."

"There's dead," the voice said, "and then there's _dead_."

He waited for her to elaborate, but when she stayed silent, he decided he might as well try opening his eyes. He did, and found himself lying on his back, staring at the moon. He risked a glance at his chest, and found it mercifully spar-free.

The woman spoke again. "James Norrington, I have a task for you."

"Of course you do."


End file.
